ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M5: The Birdcage
AKA: Planescape mafia The Roles Citizens Clueless (Citizen) -''' No special powers. '''Sensate (Inspector) - Each night the sensate PMs the DM with the name of one living player and get the result of plain or fiendish. Aasimar (Angel) '- Each night the aasimar may PM the DM with the name of one living player to protect from death. Any effect that would kill that player that night is prevented, the prevented kill (including the identity of the person who was targeted) is announced the next morning and the Aasimar loses the use of this power. On the 4th day and every 3 days thereafter (7th, 10th et cetera) if the protection has been used they regain the use of the power. 'Mercykiller (Vigilante) - At night the Mercykiller may PM the DM with the name of one living player to kill. After doing so they can not kill another player until 3 days have passed (so a Mercykiller who kills a player on night 1 can not kill again until night 4). The mercykiller the same information as the sensate about the target. The Mercykiller is revealed to be fiendish if inspected. Dustman (Coroner) - The dustman is PMed the roles of players killed at night the following morning. Godsman - If killed during the night, the godsman reincarnates on the morning of the day after (they are out of the game for only one day). If lynched the godsman is not reincarnated. Guvner - Each night the guvner can PM the DM with a single role, the DM will respond with the number of living players in the game with that role. Cipher '''- The cipher may do any the following once during the game, at any time. If they wish to act during the day they PM the DM and the action is resolved by the next vote tally (within 24 hours). *Kill one other player. If done during the day their identity is revealed in the thread. The cipher does not learn anything about the killed player. *Investigate one living player. The cipher gets the same information as the sensate. *Prevent all other player deaths for one night. The cipher is killed in the victim's place, this power acts after the aasimar's (the cipher if not killed if the aasimar's protection is used, but both powers are still expended). The Cipher must PM the GM before the end of the night to use this power. *Change their vote: After voting the cipher may not change their vote. If the cipher changes their vote before using this power it counts as using the power for the game. '''Fiends Fiend - May meet at night to discuss who to kill. They also start with the knowledge of the identities of all other fiends (except the Doomguard). Succubus (Don) '- Has all the standard powers of a fiend. In addition once during the game the succubus send a message to the DM (during the night the succubus always acts first, daytime conversions will happen within 24 hours and should a conflict come up with the cipher's ability to act during the day abilities are resolved in the order requested). If converted during the day the player joins the fiends discussion that night. If used at night the power takes effect that morning. In either case the player is only informed of the identity of the succubus by the DM. The player becomes a standard fiend, reguardless of their previous role (if any). This power has no special effect on the Doomguard, but the succubus learns that the target is in-face the doomguard if used as such. 'Tiefling '- Has all the standard powers of a fiend. In addition the tiefling is shown to be a member of the citizens when lynched and plain when inspected by the sensate. 'Doomguard (Devil) '''- Counts as a member of the fiends and knows their identities at the start of the game, but does not join in the nighttime conversation (they abide by the same restrictions as a clueless). Instead once per night the doomguard may PM the DM with the name of a living player and is given their role in response. Dramatis Personæ '''AASIMAR *Paul le Fou MERCYKILLER *Brickroad SENSATE *Alpha Werewolf GUVNER *Kayma CIPHER *namelessentity CLUELESS *Martinet *dtsund *McClain *Mr. J *Umby *Nodal *Javex *dwolfe *JohnB DOOMGUARD *spineshark TIEFLING *Byron FIENDS *fanboymaster *shivam *kaisel The Game Day 1: Lynched Alpha Werewolf (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825255&postcount=192 Night 1: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=826658&postcount=193 *spineshark investigates Mr. J (Clueless) *Brickroad kills McClain (Clueless) *Kayma asks about Tieflings, count 1 *Fiends kill namelessentity (Cipher) *Paul le Fou protects Byron Day 2: Lynched Paul le Fou (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828827&postcount=305 Night 2: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=830189&postcount=306 *spineshark investigates dwolfe (Clueless) *Fiends kill spineshark (Doomguard) *Kayma asks about Tieflings, count 1 Day 3: Lynched dtsund (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=832662&postcount=456 Night 3: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834533&postcount=457 *Fiends kill JohnB (Clueless) *Kayma asks about Succubi, count 0 Day 4: Lynched dwolfe (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836706&postcount=560 Night 4: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=838209&postcount=561 *Kayma asks about Tieflings, count 1 *Fiends kill Kayma (Guvner) *Brickroad kills shivam (Fiend) Day 5: Lynched Umby (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840874&postcount=642 Night 5: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=841823&postcount=643 *Fiends kill Mr. J (Clueless) Day 6: Lynched Nodal (Clueless) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844621&postcount=713 Awards MVP: Byron He got tiefling in the role shuffle, and he played it to the hilt. Even when people called him to his face about the BS he was spouting, he was able to get away with it, and if he had died it would have sewn even further chaos. Cool Cat: Paul le Fou, for not revealing his role before his death, leaving the mafia to make suboptimal plays out of fear of divine intervention for the remainder of the game. Category:Games